Failure Is Not An Option, A Mission Of Love
by Will-alwys-Luv-Jace92
Summary: Bella is an agent in the CIA and is assigned to protect Edward, a vamp with more than enough enemies. What if she signs up for more than she can handle and discovers secrets that could end her life? did she expect to fall in love too? EXB, AU, OOC
1. Give It To Me Straight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, only the characters I made up & forced to do their jobs in this fan fic :) **

Summary:_**(**__Warning: can be very OCC at times__**)**_** what happens when Bella is an agent in the CIA and is assigned to protect Edward, a vamp with more than enough enemies? What if on her mission she signs up for more than she can handle and discovers secrets that could end her life? But what if she can't quit her mission because she can't stand to leave Edward's side? Read to find out!**

**AN: I'm dedicating this story to **Independant Mind** who gave me this awesome idea! Even though my crazy mind took it & spun it 2 a whole new level lol, but if it weren't for her this story wouldn't even be written! **

**Open for suggestions; please leave ideas in reviews to help me write the story! Thanx, Tiz!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Bella, I have a new mission for you."

"Ok, give me the details."

I leaned back in the leather chair I was stationed in and waited for my boss to retrieve my file and tell me what dangerous mission he was shipping me off to next. I had just finished a mission last week that involved stopping a gang of suicidal thieves that would either blow the bank up or light themselves and the money on fire before I could get any valuable information from them. Not to mention I burned all the tips off my hair and my boss wasn't very happy when I had him pay for my very expensive salon bill.

"Ok, this is basically an escort mission but if it was simply that then the CIA wouldn't be involved. I'm putting you in charge of making sure our client, a Mr. Edward Cullen, safely makes it to Chicago. For the mission you will be known as Mrs. Marie Masen, and the client will be known as Mr. Anthony Masen."

"What? I didn't agree to marriage! Plus, how will we pass as a married couple? We don't know anything about each other!"

"Calm down Bella, I have that covered." He handed me a gorgeous gold wedding band with four rubies incrusted around a large diamond. He then proceeded to take a piece of paper from a folder and handed it to me. "This is a simple list of the most important things you will need in order to pass as a wife."

I gave him a look that said _how would he know what a wife should know about her husband? He never, ever dates anyone._ He gave me a glare that said _I'll ignore that only because I can't fire you at the beginning of a mission._

"Ok, I'll read it later. Now that you've beat around the bush, tell me the real reason he needs a CIA agent to protect him. I know it's not just so he can have a safe plane trip to a vacationing spot."

"Well that's the thing… we don't know."

"What? You're the boss! You're supposed to know these things!" I yelled as I got up from my seat, looking at him in disbelief.

"Bella, please sit down, do you really want to have a panic attack before the mission even starts?" I blushed quickly then sat down cooperatively.

"As I was saying, Mr. Cullen hasn't made many… friends. What I'm trying to say is that because of this there are a lot of people in the world who would like to see him dead. We don't know who will attempt an attack on his life and when."

"Wow, what could he have done? Killed innocent puppies?" I said with a smirk.

"That's not funny, and it's none of your concern what he did in his past, your job is to just make sure he has a future."

"Wow, what kind of husband keeps secrets from his wife? I'll just have to change that..."

"I don't think that would be wise, Bella. He may be on our side at the moment but don't think that people want him dead just because he did a few good deeds."

"Well, whatever, just let me meet him. I'm ready for action and ready to meet this mysterious Cullen."

My boss gave me a smug look as he said "He's already here."

"Huh?" I said as I turned around. Then I gasped. "Oh my God!"

**

* * *

**

AN: What do you think??

PLEASE R&R!!** Sorry nothing important happened in the first chapter, but I needed to give the instructions for the mission before it actually started. The faster I get reviews the sooner I'll update :), I'm finally out of school so I should be updating sooner.**

**P.S. my BFF & I started a new story together, go check it out! It's called **tears** by **The Real Mrz.Black!** I'm the co-author**

**-Tiz-**


	2. Nice To Meet You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Just my alternate Universe that I control –evil smile-**

**AN: WHOA! I didn't expect so many reviews for the first chap, especially since almost nothing happened! This is still dedicated to **Independant Mind!** The story will take a few chaps to really get going, so that's why I'm going to try write **two chapters **by Monday night so just be patient if it takes me a while :) On to the story! –**gasp**- Bella & Edward's first encounter!**

"_Huh?" I said as I turned around. Then I gasped. "Oh my God!"_

* * *

**BPOV**

_When did he get in here?_ Before I could verbalize my shock I froze. His gaze caught mine. It wasn't so much as a gaze; it was a full blown glare. His golden eyes burning, as if he could make me catch on fire if he glared hard enough. I just stared back into them, doe eyed. After what felt like an eternity full of curiosity, wonder, and hell, he finally moved his eyes from mine and broke me free from his control.

I took a deep breath, not realizing I had stopped breathing. _Whoa, what was that for?_ After being free from staring into his cold, yet burning eyes, I finally took a look at his face. He had high cheek bones and chiseled features; perfect and smooth in everyway as if cut from the purest, whitest stone in the world. _Like an angel_. I resisted the urge to put my hand out and see if his cheeks felt as smooth as it looked. _Well, he _IS_ supposed to be my 'husband'…_ I mentally shook those thoughts out my mind. _I hardly know the man. I mean, I haven't even read his file yet!_

My eyes traveled up from his beautiful face to his hair. It looked as if someone took a brand new, shiny penny and decided to bless this man with that beautiful color in the form of shaggy, but stylish, hair.

Next, I looked at his clothes. He wore a black v-neck sweater that hugged him tightly. I could tell just by looking that he had layers of muscle underneath. He had an expensive looking white jacket on top of that and had on a pair of slightly loose navy jeans. _Wow, looks like he's got money_. When I looked back up, he was staring at me again with a look that made me physically flinch.

"Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella" my boss introduced lazily.

"Um, nice to meet you" I say. _Nice way to start off… He looked like he wanted to kill me before I even said hi._

His response was a slight nod; so slight I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the fact I couldn't stop staring at his angelic face.

The tension in the room just grew thicker as my boss tried to make a joke. "Ha! You guys have been married for 5 minutes and it already seems like I should sign you up for marriage counseling."

"Ha… ha… ha..." I replied weakly, still glancing out the corner of my eyes at Edward. I swear I could feel hate coming off him in waves. I tried to ignore it and pay attention to what Boss said next.

"Edward, here is Bella's file," he said as he gave him a stack of paper._ How come his file was only one sheet of paper while mine is a stack?_ "I've already given her your file." At this I saw his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. He glared daggers at Boss. _I can see why Boss didn't want to tell me about his past. This guy has _major_ issues. I wonder what's so big about his past that he gets angry at just the mention of it._

"Well, I would tell you good luck, but that would be jinxing it." We both were handed a little silver cell phone. "I expect a call once a week with an update on your mission. If anything, and I mean _anything_, goes wrong give me a call and I'll send backup." At that, Boss dismissed us. Before I could even move from my seat, Edward was already out the door.

**EPOV**

Once out that damned office, I could finally start breathing again. _What the hell was that? That smell! The smell of her blood; it was just too much for me. I've never smelled anything so… delicious… before. She owes me a big thank you. She would be dead right now if it were just a few years earlier…. Maybe if we were in a dark alley… No! I. Will. Not. Think. Of. That._

After I got some control over myself. She walked out the office, head down. I glare at her. _It's all her fault. Why did they team me up with such a fragile looking girl? How is she supposed to help me outrun my enemies?_

I turn and start walking to the building's exit. I hear her clumsy footsteps following me. Knowing that she's clumsy just makes me resent her more. She clears her throat and I unwillingly turn to face her. The look on her face is shocked. I smile at how she looks like a deer in a headlight; so defenseless in the situation.

"Yes?" I ask coldly.

"Well, since we're supposed to be passing as a married couple, I was… um…just wondering…"

I move closer to her, smolder her with my eyes. "Wondering…?"

She takes a deep breath, avoids my eyes and stares at a lamp instead. "Just wondering if we could go over our files? You know, to get to know each other a little before we start the mission."

I clench my jaw. I don't like the idea of people probing into my past. Into who I was. Into who I still am at times. _Dangerous._

"Not here" is all I say as I turn and resume my fast paced walk to the door. Once outside I feel safer. _Night time; the only time of day I feel safe. At night I feel like the dark will keep me from being exposed and I feel in control._ I sigh as I relax a little.

The feeling of being in control suddenly vanishes and I tense up as soon as Bella walks out the door behind me. _Damnitt… I_ have _to have control…_ I growl in frustration. She stops walking. I can smell her fear.

"We have a hotel room booked. Let's go" I say through clenched teeth. My anger towards her will not help at all unless I can get it under control. _The best way to do that is to have the wind whip her scent away from my nose._

I walk at human pace so that she could keep up, but I made sure to keep a distance between us. _I haven't succumbed to my desires in years but there's always room for mistakes._

We arrived at the hotel within a half hour. I was just glad for the quiet. Most females would have complained about the walking. The city was asleep so not many thoughts distracted me.

I held the door to the hotel open for her. The floral scent of her blood called to me. I closed my eyes in protest. I then walked into the hotel lobby.

I had all intentions of just ignoring her and going right to the clerk's desk to check in our room. She of course, had other plans. She stopped and faced me. She stared me right in the eyes and said, "Now talk."

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Please leave some nice reviews –**big grin**- I tried to stick to the whole "**Edward wants to drink Bella's blood**" thing. Did I do well with their first interaction? Even if they are OOC at times, I still wanted to try to keep their personalities a little like how they act in the book.**

**The next chap will be their discussion of their pasts and how they're suppose to act as a 'married couple'**

**-Tiz-**


	3. Checked In The Masen Suit

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Twilight…. –Goes In Emo Corner-**

**AN: YAY!!! NEW CHAP! How many months has it been? –Looks ashamed- But oh well, time to CONTINUE THE SHOW! What happens at the hotel? –GASP!-**

_I had all intentions of just ignoring her and going right to the clerk's desk to check in our room. She of course, had other plans. She stopped and faced me. She stared me right in the eyes and said, "Now talk."_**

* * *

EPOV**

She stared. I glared. _Who does she think she is? Doesn't she know who I am?_ I thought about it for half a second. _No, I'd rather she didn't_. I walked right by her and continued my way to the clerk's desk.

"Ed- I mean Anthony Hunny!" she called after me. After she realized I wasn't going to stop and confront her she gave up yelling. She was a CIA agent; she wanted to attract as much attention as much as I did. This meant none at all.

"I want to check into the Masen Suit" was all I said to the clerk. She gave me a strange look but I put the force of my eyes on her and she then handed me the key without hesitation.

"_Why couldn't I have snagged a man like that? I wish I could get him to talk to me"_ thought the clerk. I immediately clenched my teeth. _I can't waste any fresh air talking to anyone. If I breathe in _that _scent then just like that other time I might_… I stalked off towards the elevator in my newly revived anger at this human girl. Of course, she followed.

"Did you get two beds?" was all she asked in the nerve wracking silence on the way to the top floor. _Wait… silence?!_

"No" was my reply. She didn't bring it up again.

I was doing her more favors then one. I couldn't sleep so there was no need for me to check out a room with two beds. Either way, it would have looked suspicious if I asked for me and my 'wife' to sleep in separate beds. I did her the favor of eliminating any suspicion about our fake marriage.

My second favor was more of a precaution. If anything were to go wrong the few hours we were stuck in this hotel I didn't want it to be traced back to me. No one would be able to find me under the name Masen. _I haven't used that name in decades… _Also, it would be less believable that I actually was staying in the suit and was the last one with Bella if there was only one bed.

_The last favor?_ I thought with a smirk. It's a private suit. No one can overhear any important information. _Or hear her screams…_

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

**BPOV**

_OK! I've had enough! This stupid awkward silence and him treating me this way has got to stop! I'm a CIA agent! A _professional_ CIA agent! He's the client and I have to take control of the situation and stop letting him overpower me_.

When we reached the top floor I tried to walk quickly to the room but Edward beat me there. He opened the door in one fluid movement and disappeared inside.

I took a deep breath, raised my head and walked in with dignity. I quickly located the one king sized bed and threw my duffle bag on it. I then looked around the dark room; I couldn't make out much. What I did see, though, was a pair of eyes watching me from the darkest corner of the gigantic suit. They stared with both hatred and curiosity.

I crossed my arms -in full glare mode by now- and opened my mouth to start questioning him on his file.

"Why-" I began.

"How old are you?" he cut me off quickly.

I closed my mouth and glared for about two more seconds. Then I reluctantly said "23". I had wanted to join the CIA when I turned 18; fresh out of high school. Sadly, I had to go through 2 years of training and then it took 3 years to create the kick-ass reputation that I had now. Not that I would tell him this. It was all probably in my file anyway.

He just gave a slight nod; his eyes never leaving my face.

"Why did you join the CIA?" he asked next.

This one I thought about for a while before I answered. It seemed the longer I took to answer the more upset he became.

"I had a boring childhood and I wanted something more; something adventurous and thrilling." I kept it short, sweet, and to the point.

I doubt I heard correctly but I thought I heard him say something about me being in way too deep for my own good. I promptly ignored him and went to sit on the bed. He seemed to flinch when I got closer to him.

The next question he asked me made me freeze.

"Do you have life insurance?" he asked in a deep, snarling voice. All I could do was stare at him in horror then finally I shook my head yes. I had to. Being a CIA agent was a dangerous job with all the risks I had to take.

"That's all I need to know for now" was his reply_. _

_Great… that means more questions later…_

I swear the mysteriousness that came from that corner he stood in made the room seem smaller. It was like his very presence made everything else seem irrelevant. _Including myself…_

I realized my heart was hammering in my chest and I was still staring in his hypnotic eyes. My curiosity took control: I took a deep breath and prepared to say what I said next…

"Tell me why you need an escort" I said fast before he could interrupt again. "What about your past lead to you having so many enemies?"

It was quiet for a moment then he let out a low, vicious growl.

**

* * *

AN: So…?! How was it!? Did you like it? Did I go a little overboard with it? I knew Edward would never tell Bella stuff about him before he got the 411 on her 1****st**** so that's how I wrote it. I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!! Next chap: Who Is The Real Edward Cullen?**


	4. Who Is The Real Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Twilight…. I Know… Makes Life Almost Unbearable…**

**AN: YAY!!! ANOTHER NEW CHAP! I've Been Slacking But Now I Have The Outline For Chaps 5 & 6 And I Wrote Chap 4 Last Night So I'm Hoping That Means No More Slacking =]**

"_Tell me why you need an escort" I said fast before he could interrupt again. "What about your past lead to you having so many enemies?"_

_It was quiet for a moment then he let out a low, vicious growl._

**

* * *

**

EdPOV

_She flinched! Good… atleast she has _some_ survival instincts…_ She stared back at me with a look of panic; the ever sparkle in her brown eyes dimming fractionally.

_I have to _make_ her understand that my past, and who I am, isn't something_ normal_… I've had nothing like the life she's had…_

In a cool, practiced voice, I say, "I might as well tell you… even though I might have to kill you afterwards."

She only hesitated a second –a second which it was eerily quiet- then said, "We're in this together, Mr. Cullen. You need to get over this… isolated behavior! At least until this mission is over. It won't help either one of us if I don't know from whom or why I'm protecting you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. _Ha… it doesn't matter if I can't hear her thoughts; all I have to so is wait and it all comes rushing out._

"Are you going to answer me or not!?" she said angrily.

I automatically snapped my head up at the tone of her voice and narrowed my eyes in her direction. After a few seconds I walked over to the window to open it. _This smell is driving me crazy. It's making me irritable and clouding my mind._

After taking a few breaths of fresh air, and still staring out into the night, I started to talk.

**BPOV**

_He looks beautiful… back lighted by the moon like that._ His lean figure was resting against the window frame; a black silhouette against a blazing white full moon. With his bronze hair bleached silver by the night lights he looked mysterious and otherworldly. _Maybe even unreal…_

My thoughts were cut off as he unexpectedly addressed me.

"Isabella Swan… What an appropriate name for such a fragile human. Swans are pure and elegant but their necks are so easy to snap." He said this last part while making a motion with his hands as if breaking a twig in half.

I looked at him in confusion. I had no clue where he was going with this but it raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

He continued to look out the window. All of a sudden he went from a mysterious beauty to an unknown darkness as he said, "Bella? When you were a child, were you ever afraid of scary movies? The type with killers, blood, and monsters… like vampires?"

He turned then to look at me. His golden eyes burned like candles while most of his face was still hidden in darkness. I instinctively inched further away but then stopped myself. Whatever he was about to tell me was important to my mission. _If I show my true emotions right now he may stop talking. _He didn't wait for my reply.

Keeping eye contact with me he says, "All you need to know is that I have associated myself more than once with people that will cause children nightmares; people that really deserve to be in those movies. I, too, can frighten children. If you saw the real me, the things I've done in my past, you would be afraid too." Here he paused as if preparing himself for a confesstion. "I'm a monster, Bella."

He had such a look of eternal pain, a self-loathing that even I couldn't begin to comprehend. I stood up slowly. His hands were in rigid fists and his eyes were staring straight into mine.

I approached slowly, wanting nothing more to comfort him; to erase the mask of pain from his face and the horror from his eyes. As I took hesitant steps toward him –my arms stretched out in front of me- he grew perfectly still_. He really does look like a statue… a statue that's ready to crumble._

Suddenly, when I was no more than a foot away from him, a breeze blew through the open window. My hair blowing in the wind shocked us both out of our trances. What happened next was very quick.

I moved my hands to try and get the hair out my eyes and in that instant Edward moved.

"Ed-?" I began. I stared at the spot he was previously in not more than 2 seconds ago. Then I felt a tight grip on my shoulders. I had just enough time to choke in my breath as I turned and saw black fire in his eyes and a ferocious smile glinting in the moon light.

* * *

**AN: :D!! Sexy Right? I Think I'm On A Roll Right Now!** -does happy dance-** Plz R&R!! I Might Update This Weekend! I Already Know What I Want 2 Happen Nxt! Do You Feel The Seriousness Between EdxBella?! Next Chapter: Is Dracula Real?!**


	5. Is Dracula Real?

**Disclaimer: Twilight Is Taking Over The World… Too Bad I Can't Take Over Twilight… **

**AN: NEW CHAP! Told U I Was Going to Have A New Chap This Weekend!! Plz R&R! Feedback Lets Me Know If I'm Doing a Good Job or Not! I Can't Make It Better If I Don't Know If U Guys Like It! **

"_Ed-?" I began. I stared at the spot he was previously in not more than 2 seconds ago. Then I felt a tight grip on my shoulders. I had just enough time to choke in my breath as I turned and saw black fire in his eyes and a ferocious smile glinting in the moon light._

* * *

**EPOV**

_So… thirsty…_

The smell –_no! smell wasn't a good enough description_- …the intoxicating aroma that drifted through the air, carried by the traitorous wind, was too much. _I can barely control myself; my throat is inflamed! …Must. Satisfy. This. Thirst… _My inner predator was coming out.

Even through It's frozen shock It's body managed a shiver as a result of my bitter cold hands on It's shoulders. I can feel the creature's rapid pulse just underneath my fingertips_. It wouldn't take much to rip though that tender flesh to get to the sweet, warm blood underneath._ I felt venom gather in my mouth.

My eyes instinctively strayed down to the supple skin at the hollow of It's neck. _Huh…?_ My forehead furrowed in my attempt to understand. When I looked at It's neck I caught a glimpse of the look in It's –_not It's; Bella's_, I correct myself- eyes.

She's not an It, she's a human… a girl._ I've seen that look before… on a different face… in a different time._ I see flashbacks of a pale face covered in blood… eyes pleading with confusion and hurt from betrayal…a snarl coming from deep in my chest as my lips pull back from my teeth.

"No!" I whisper. _I'm not like that anymore! That's not me!_

I fight internally in an attempt to control the bloodlust; trying to find my resolve. I growl. Through the self-loathing and indecision I realize it's all _her_ fault. _I was doing fine up until the moment I met her! I have to get away from her! It's the only way!_ I toss her towards the bed. With one last glare in her direction I turn to the open window and jump.

**BPOV**

_What…?_ I ask myself this repeatedly but come up empty every time as I stare at the place I last saw him. Slowly my brain starts working again and I rush to the window.

"Edward? Edward!" When I see nothing and hear no response besides the sound of nearby cars I rush to the door to the suite.

* * *

_Elevator, elevator, elevator!_ I frantically think, I reach the double doors and press the down button repeatedly in a panic. The numbers slowly increase. _2… 3… 4… Damnit! I'm on the 20__th__ floor!_ I look around and spot the sign indicating the stairs. In my only hope of reaching him before he gets hurt I dash towards the stairs.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Blood! Blood! Blood!_ I hungrily think as I drain the rabbit in my hands then drop it in the pile of other small animals at my feet.

My hair is windblown and my clothes are slightly crumpled but I finally feel in control of myself. I can think straight now that _her_ smell is gone and the thirst is partly satisfied.

_But just to be safe…_ as I strand perfectly still and open my senses the way only a predator could I hear faint footsteps. I turn in that direction to see which human would dare to disturb my hunting.

_Of course it would be her! When have I ever been able to just run away from my problems?_

She hesitantly approaches me the same way she did earlier. _Why does she still have that concerned look on her face? Doesn't she know I'm a monster? Does she have no self-preservation?! _When she's 10 feet from me she stops.

"Edward… while I was running and running down hundreds of stairs and through back alleyways searching for any trace of you I realized a lot of things. No normal human could have survived that fall. No normal human's skin was that cold. No one could growl like that or toss me so far, so easily. And lastly… no one, not anything in the world, could have such an ancient hatred; a self-loathing that seemed to be eternal… as eternal as the man who possessed it."

I stare at her trying to read her thoughts even though by now I knew it was pointless; there were no hidden meanings behind her words. She knew and the next move was hers: what would she do now?

After a long minute she took a deep breath and a step forward. She continued, "It wasn't until after this realization hit me and I repeatedly denied it that I remembered something you said. 'When you were a child, were you ever afraid of scary movies? The kind with killers, blood, and monsters… like vampires?'" This last past she whispered and looked at the pile of dead animals at my feet.

"You never gave me the chance to answer, Edward. Well, I will now. I love those types of movies. I always have. I think that's the real reason why I became a CIA agent." She looked me in the eyes. "You're a vampire, Edward Cullen." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

I waited and searched her face for any fear… there was none. She, in turn, searched mine for any reactions but I kept my expression smooth and nonchalant. Finally, I answered, "Yes."

"You know, when I was watching you leaning against the window frame with the full moon behind you, I couldn't help but think you too beautiful to be real. I guess I should trust my intuition more; especially now. I don't know what you've done in the past but I do know that you're not the same person –yes, person- as then."

I couldn't take her levelheaded understanding anymore! "I'm a monster, Bella! I attacked you in that hotel room! I'm a killer-"

She cut me off, "But you didn't kill me."

"But I wanted to." I put all my desire for her blood into every word.

"Yes, I know you did and you had every opportunity to but you didn't. You haven't even tried to kill me now even though there are no witnesses. I am a CIA agent; I'm not afraid of death and I definitely don't run from a mission." She had her resolve. I could tell that from the look in the eyes to the way she held her body: ready for any challenge.

_This girl is really something else._ I respected her because of that. I knew she would help me no matter who came after me. "So, you're sticking around no matter what I am or what I can do to you with no effort at all?"

"Yes, we're partners and I'm here to protect you… and your secret. Now, I have a question for you: what kind of enemies could a vampire possibly have?"

I smiled a crooked grin and walked past her towards the park exit. "Mrs. Masen, I believe we have a lot to discuss about your current mission. Dearest Wife, if you would be so kind as to accompany me back to the Masen Suite…?"

She nodded letting me know that we were putting this all behind us and starting over. "Yes, Anthony Hunny," she replied sweetly as she followed me into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: IM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!! It Was **_**Mega **_**Serious Atmosphere But This Is An Action Romance So Most Of It Is Finding Hidden Secrets About Each Other & Kicking Butt :). Do U Think I Did Well With The Whole Bloodlust Thing? Im Taking This Story Slow So The Main Plot Is Coming A Lil At A Time. Read & Review Plz!**

**-Tiz-**


End file.
